


Those Infernal Hands

by Rodyn



Category: Killer Instinct (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Necrophilia, i mean they're both dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodyn/pseuds/Rodyn
Summary: The only heat was in her burning eyes.





	Those Infernal Hands

Her real defeat was after the fight.

Once again the rage-fueled wraith known only as Hisako had lost to the woman known as Sadira; an elusive leader of assassins known as the Eyes of Rylai.  In the shore of a forgotten grotto the wraith had struggled to rebalance herself alongside her Naginata.  Her opponent, who sat on a boulder that nestled in the sand had only chuckled to see such a messy display of child.  Even if that ‘child’ was a restless spirit bent on protecting the world from evils beyond the Astral Plane, it was an opponent no less and Sadira was confident in her victory.  Hisako had grown arrogant.  After battles against a bizarre Frog-Man and a crazed wolf she had figured nothing could stop her fury.

Yet there she was, wet and dirty hair staring daggers at the veiled woman with the clawed gloves.  Sadira had caught her glare, chuckling to herself before sliding off the boulder.  She brought one of her hands down to brush away the sand-and-filth caked hair to reveal an even uglier grimace of dead eyes and skin. 

“Don’t be angry.  If I were in over my head you could have defeated me.  Sadly, that doesn’t appear to be the case this time~.”  Sadira teased the wraith in her singsong, Thai accent.  She pressed her thumb under Hisako’s jaw with the wraith tensing up against the woman’s dangerous touch.  A sensation she had felt before, in a different life.  There was no heat to be found in the touch of the Assassin – her skin was just as cold as Hisako’s.  The only fire remained in her burning, golden eyes. 

“…I…” Hisako struggled to get the words out in English.  Sadira was quick to silence her with the press of her thumb to her lips.

“You will be of use to me.”  Sadira chimed while she let herself sink to her knees, close enough to her eye level.  “Your strength is just overwhelming enough to strike fear into my clan.  Had it been any other Rylai they would’ve died.”

Hisako’s glare shot down to the ground.  Sadira’s smug-fueled grin was too much to bear. 

“You will serve me.  You will serve under my banner.  You will belong to me alone.  Everything about you will be devoted to seeing my satisfaction, as both a member of my clan and my ‘pet.’”  There was no request.  No bartering.  This was an order the stronger woman wanted to see followed through.  The wraith choked up – she was too weak to escape, the link between her and her shrine much too far away for her to do anything evasive.  Her mission could not be obstructed. 

These thoughts were meaningless once Hisako found her arms bound by thick, oppressive webbings that were spun by the assassin.  She was pinned to the sand, unable to reach for her blade and defend herself.  What was once a vengeful spirit now reduced to a pitiful, undead child ready for the Assassin to take for herself. 

Sadira had her voice crept to the edge of the wraith’s ear.  Cold skin ground to one another getting ruined by rough sand and mushy water.  The assassin could relish in the vile smell that her prey had gave off.  Her composure was kept with venomous lips pulling against Hisako’s earlobe while she spoke.

“Too much arrogance will get you killed.  Be grateful that I’m showing you a more merciful punishment, pet.” 

What was she doing to her?  Why did Sadira’s hands feel like whips crashing against her skin?  These strange sparks that resonated through Hisako’s physical form had long since been forgotten.  She should feel disgusted that she lost in such a humiliating method, and yet these infernal hands of her opponents are reshaping her.  Hisako was being molded, sculptor’s clay kneading against the water into a new visage fit for the Assassin’s pleasure.   The raspy yelps and growling soon turned to different tones – these noises making Sadira chuckle as each new sound came out from her.

“A shame you cling to this side of humanity.”  Sadira crooned out, her burning eyes burning into her toy’s hollow eyes.  The wraith was pulled long past the point of exhaustion as she felt her spirit drain at Sadira’s strange embrace.  The assassin hadn’t spoke to her after that point, keeping to only short chuckles and throaty groans.  The sensation of crashing whips soon switched to coiled, rough ropes entwining her from her neck to her feet.  Sadira was above her, the menacing shadow of the victor enveloping the wraith.  Those damned hands with enough strength to force walls apart had struck the wraith from within. 

Hisako screamed.  It didn’t feel like her usual screams.  She didn’t have enough time to mull on that thought as the Assassin had crashed her palm to the wraith’s mouth.  Sadira’s other hand still engaging it’s nefarious act as it pushed Hisako closer.  Sadira loved when the wraith thrashed against her hold as she tried to break her.  Be it the bizarre injections of stimulation coursing through Hisako’s decrepit veins or the strange Thai whispers that escaped Sadira’s mouth the wraith was backed to a corner, with little options to fight against the assassin.  So much rage being overshadowed by overwhelming jolts of energy.  Strange, buried emotions now rushing back fresh into her mind.  These infernal hands burying Hisako deeper into the Assassin’s web of control. 

The moment her body decided to submit to the assassin was when she truly lost.


End file.
